Paradise Found
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: (Ranma cross. mystery) When you're adult you realized that your childhood paradise would never come true. But what if Ranma was different? Seraphim standard warning of bad grammar apply here. I did this in one day so bewarn.


Paradise Found By Seraphim Doan -------- Disclaimer: Just a joke fan fiction no profit is being made. I can't even afford food. Oh wait I just found some behind the computer monitor. ---------- [Insert Kern Kraft 400 Zombie Nation music here]  
  
Prologue: Paradise  
  
Ranma never has a break in his life. Even when it comes to vacation it wasn't really a vacation it was hell disguise as paradise. He remember when he, his father, and the Tendos when on a vacation it was a disaster.  
  
In Ranma perfected world he would be bathing in the sun and the scenery was that of a beach. And all Ranma worries and woes were nothing more than a dream; his thoughts would just be of happy ones. His paradise would be something like an island somewhere where he could sleep all day and have to worry about nothing.  
  
That was what he wanted during his teen years but now he's eight teen and Ranma now is an adult. An adult mean many things some would think of an adult as a person that left theirs childhood dreams. An adult might be someone that is grown up to realized that something aren't meant to be and that society was a cruel and harsh mistress.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, he was different. Maybe Ranma would some day get his paradise. -----  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" said a certain pigtail man as he got up from his last night temporary bed that was made out of beach sands.  
  
Ranma was wet, in his curse form, and was very unhappy at the moment.  
  
He is apparently lost this was totally out of his characteristic. Ryouga gets lost not the great Ranma Saotome. It seems he was wash up ashore on some island.  
  
"Sigh, mind as well find some people and ask for direction." said Ranma as she walk away from the shore lines and toward the green trees and plants.  
  
Ranma wasn't the smartest man on earth but he wasn't the dumbest either. Ranma learned to move away from the Tendos and the chaos by living with his mother. After moving into his mother house Ranma had found out a lot of things about his mother that he never knew before.  
  
For one thing, Ranma mother was rich incredibly rich. She was rich beyond imagination. Her family was dated back in the shogun era apparently that was where her fortune originated.  
  
With Nodoka fortune, she was able to help Ranma search for a cure for his curse form.  
  
After an intensive researching Nodoka and Ranma found what they have searching for. There is a volleyball tournament that has supposedly been held for fifteen years now on an island. The prize was an elixir that can cure anything.  
  
Nodoka gave Ranma a private ship to sail toward the island to enter to tournament.  
  
Little did Ranma know that his own mother is the owner of the island. That the tournament began just this year and that Nodoka Masaki has her own quest. The quest involved a bunch of grandchildren.  
  
The people that have been selected for the tournament were hand selected by Nodoka. Each woman was, to Nodoka point of view, was good for Ranma. Each had some kind of fighting skill, each was gorgeous, and each had volley ball size breast. All of the women were from a family that had some kind of well mention background.  
  
---------  
  
Kasumi Hayabusa age 17, her gender female, her nationality Japanese, her birthday is on February 23rd, and her hobby is fortune telling. She is currently the leader of Mugen Tenshin. Mugen Tenshin was a ninja clan dated back in the shogun era. The Mugen Tenshin was now composing with only two leaders and a huge group of ninja girl servants. The ninja clan is now and always has been serving the Masaki clan.  
  
She was a perfect candidate for Nodoka plan.  
  
"Sigh...why did I let Masaki-san trick me into this?"  
  
"Why not? Ranchan is dreamy," said Ayane as her eyes started to twinkle.  
  
Some where else a certain pigtail boy sneezed.  
  
Ayane Hayabusa age 17, her gender is female, her nationality Japanese, her birthday is on August 5th, and her hobby is beauty treatment. She is the co leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan.  
  
She was a perfect candidate for the plan.  
  
"Yes all three of us were child hood friends. But still this isn't what I wanted,"  
  
"You even did yours fortune telling, it told you that you would marry him someday anyway,"  
  
"Shut up," said a blushing Kasumi as she pitches Ayane right arm.  
  
"Ite...that hurt Kasumi! I'm going to find Ranma and tell him that you like him," said Ayane as she pouted then put a raspberry face on Kasumi as she started to run laughing.  
  
"Why you little rat!" Kasumi started to chase after her.  
  
-----------  
  
Some where else another practitioner had arrived at the island via by a private ship provided by Nodoka.  
  
Tina Armstrong age 22, her gender is female, her nationality is American, birthday is on December 6th, and her hobbies are cycling and video games. Tina wanted to be a model but now decided to be an actress. Her mother was a friend of Nodoka and Nodoka had convinced her mother to 'encourage' Tina to the volleyball tournament.  
  
"Sigh, mother what have you got me into?" said Tina as she look at her surrounding.  
  
'Maybe it wasn't a bad idea,' thought Tina as she saw the island it was like paradise. Everything was paid for by Nodoka anyway.  
  
The private own island was run by Nodoka. The island has a hotel that was conveniently run by Mugen Tenshin ninja women and girls. The island included everything that a dream vacation would have. Like private spas, huge room, swimming pool, a finest center, surfing, fishing, etc...  
  
------  
  
Helena age 21, gender female, her nationality is French, her birthday is on January 30th, and her hobby is walking. Helena is a daughter of a famous scientist after finding the truth she was ready to have a normal life with her new found mother figure, Nodoka.  
  
Apparently Nodoka is holding a volley ball tournament and her long lost son was going to be there. Nodoka wanted her to meet him.  
  
"Think of it as vacation Helena," said Nodoka.  
  
"Yeah, thanks mother..."  
  
--------- Hitomi Langley age 18, her gender female, her nationality is German, her birthday is on May 25th, and her hobby is cooking. Hitomi is a high school student wanting to test out her karate in real life  
  
"There must be many powerful opponents in this world", Hitomi tells herself as she begin to jump off the ship and toward to hotel resort.  
  
------  
  
Leifang age 19, her gender is female, her nationality is Chinese, her birthday is on April 23rd, and her hobby is Aromatherapy. Leifang is known for her Tai Chi Quan skills level. She's the only one that attained the highest ranking in her art. Ever since Ranma enter her life, when he saved her from a gang of thugs, she has been chasing after him for years. She wanted to beat him.  
  
"This time... This time, I am going to beat him!" said Leifang as she jumps off the ship and toward the island. Leifang cheeks were crimson red after saying that.  
  
----------- End  
  
Author notes: Yeah I finish this in one day (so I think there are lots of problems with it). It was tough writing all those girls descriptions down. Especially Hitomi it took around two minute to fix the link bio for Hitomi that Tecmo had mess up. It was harder to make their last name since most of the girls had no last name in the Tecmo site.  
  
The original name of the fan fiction was Volley ball Size Breasts but I didn't want to raise people attention toward the fan fiction because of its name so I rename it. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. 


End file.
